In a high-frequency relay, for example, there is a coaxial relay as shown in FIGS. 3 and 8, in which a frame 27 welded to side surfaces of a sub-base 4 is formed with ribs 43 by means of press work, the ribs 43 are loosely fitted into square openings 42 of an armature spring 19 which is integrated with an armature 2, an upper surface of the armature spring 19 is brought into contact with a dowel 49 protrusively provided on a lower surface of a protruding piece 48 of the frame 27 so as to be freely rotatable, and drivers (plungers) 16 whose lower portions are integrated with contacts 5 are supported on the sub-base 4 in a manner so as to be movable up and down, and both end portions of the armature 2 alternately drive the plungers 16 as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 (see Patent Document 1).
That is, while the drivers and the contacts are directly positioned to the sub-base in the above coaxial relay, the armature is positioned to the drivers so as to be able to come in contact with the drivers through the frame assembled to the sub-base.
Patent Document 1: JP2000-306481A
However, since the armature is positioned to the drivers through the frame, there is a limitation in that the armature is assembled to the sub-base with high assembling accuracy. In particular, since the frame has a complicated shape and is required to be manufactured by means of press work, it is difficult to secure high component accuracy and assembling accuracy. As a result, a problem arises that operation characteristics of a relay are varied.
In view of the above problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a relay which has high assembling accuracy and shows reduced variations in operation characteristics.